


Утешение (14/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку "11) Утешение: Я напишу, как мой персонаж комфортит вашего, или наоборот. - Джон Винчестер"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утешение (14/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Утешение  
> Размер: 90 слов  
> Фандом: Supernatural  
> Пейринг/Персонажи: Джон Винчестер, Дин Винчестер  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Talie на заявку "11) Утешение: Я напишу, как мой персонаж комфортит вашего, или наоборот. - Джон Винчестер"

Джон не умеет утешать и никогда не давал утешать себя. И когда они снова переезжают, а Дин хлопает дверьми и огрызается (на большее ему не хватает смелости), Джон не знает, что сказать. "Эта Эрика забудет тебя через неделю, как и ты ее"? "Тебе четырнадцать, какая разница"? "Прости, но полтергейст в Вайоминге важнее того, чтобы спать в одной кровати дольше двух месяцев"? В конце концов, он просто делает вид, что не чувствует запаха дешевых сигарет, когда Дин возвращается с прогулки, и не кричит. Это все, чем он может помочь своему сыну.


End file.
